


Protection

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione goes to pick up HugoWorth the Risk #38





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

On Wednesday, Hermione is actually finished with work shortly after five. There’s still a lot on her desk, of course, but she’s done everything she intended to for the day, so she decides to actually leave early, for her. The office is empty when she walks through, and her gaze lingers on Teddy’s desk. Today was his meeting with Greg to discuss the job opportunity, and she wonders how much longer he’ll call that desk his own. She doesn’t know how the meeting went, of course. She just knows that he has a passion for helping children that he doesn’t seem to display for law.

When the lift reaches the lobby, she walks to the public Floo and steps through into the sitting room of the Burrow. After she dusts off her clothes, she listens carefully but doesn’t hear Hugo or Lily. While Lily might have already gone home, she knows Hugo is rarely quiet, so he must be outside.

“Oh, Hermione. It’s you. You’re early, dear,” Molly says as she peeks into the room.

“I finished up in the office earlier than I have lately,” she explains. “Is it a bad thing that you consider it early when I’m actually still late? One of these days I’ll actually make it a habit to get out of the office on time.”

“I wouldn’t necessarily say that it’s bad, per se, but you do work too hard. I worry what will happen when both the children are in school, and you’ll have no excuse not to spend twelve hours a day at work.”

“I rarely have to work after six anymore, so I’ve improved a lot since the children were born.”

“And how many hours a night do you work from home?” Molly asks pointedly. “It’s wonderful that you’ve found a career that you enjoy, dear, but work is not a substitute for life. Now, come have a cup of tea with me before you rush off. It‘s been absolutely ages since we‘ve had a nice chat.”

Hermione knows from experience that it’s pointless to remind Molly that they had a chat just a few weeks ago. Instead, she smiles. “Tea would be lovely, thank you.” She glances around the Burrow as they walk to the kitchen. “Is Hugo hiding somewhere?”

“He’s outside in the workshop with Arthur.” Molly gives her a wry smile. “They went to the Muggle cinema in Ottery this afternoon and saw a film with a flying whatchamacallit. Of course, Arthur had to rush right off to a shop to buy one so he could attempt to make it fly. Hugo is helping him.”

“A flying what?” The idea of Arthur trying to make something fly and getting Hugo involved has her cautious automatically.

“Honestly, I didn’t pay attention to the name of it. It’s like Sirius’ old motorbike but you make the wheels turn with your feet,” Molly tries to explain. “It’s a silly looking contraption.”

“A bicycle?” Hermione walks over to the window to peer out, but the workshop isn’t at an angle for her to see inside. “He’s trying to make a flying bicycle?”

“That might be what it’s called. Regardless, I doubt he manages to be successful.” Molly puts the kettle on and fills it with water.

“Aren’t you concerned?”

“Why? I’ve already told Arthur that if he breaks his neck, I’ll not take him to St. Mungos until tomorrow, so he’ll be careful. He knows I don’t make idle threats.”

“How exactly is Hugo helping?”

“He was laughing at his grandfather and holding a plug when I went to check on them earlier. Arthur won’t let him get hurt.”

“Oh, I know that. I was just wondering what task he’d been assigned.”

“Keeping an eye on Grandpa,” Molly confides with a smile. “Hugo is the more responsible of the two, I’m afraid.”

“Hopefully Arthur will get tired before he can get it flying. Breaking a bone is never pleasant.”

“He‘ll fuss with it and tinker until dinner, then he‘ll forget about it until he‘s in the shop again.” Molly turns to face her and nods at the table. “Now, the kettle’s on, so sit down and tell me how you’ve been.”

Hermione obeys automatically, not even pausing to consider whether she wants to sit or not. There’s a quality about Molly that apparently forces anyone around her into feeling like a child who has to listen to their mum. Despite having two children of her own, Hermione’s never managed that tone, so it must be inherited and not learned. Once she’s sitting, she shrugs. “I’ve been doing well,” she says honestly. “Work is very good at the moment, and I’m trying to get used to the idea of a quiet house come September.”

“It can be quite an adjustment to make. I remember when Ginny went off to school. I nearly went crazy that year, wandering around aimlessly and knitting far too much. I nearly got a job, you know? Arthur encouraged me to do whatever struck my fancy, but, in the end, I couldn’t figure out what I’d even try to do.”

“I didn’t know that,” Hermione admits. “I mean, about you nearly working.”

“Yes, well, you were twelve at the time, so it isn’t as if I’d have shared such a thing.” Molly smiles. “You’ll do much better, of course, since you already work and have quite a few people in your life to fill the silent moments. I was fine once I adjusted, after all.”

“I think it’ll be okay after I get used to it. It’s just been so long since I’ve been on my own that I’m dreading it.”

Molly gets up when the kettle whistles. “I’m always here to talk if you need an ear. You know that, don’t you, dear?”

“Of course.” Hermione picks up a biscuit from the tin on the table and nibbles on it.

“How is that awful case going? Those poor children! When I heard about it, I was just shocked at how someone could do such a thing.”

“It’s going okay. I can’t really say anything specific, but we’re doing our best.”

“I’m sure you are. With you, Ron, and Harry involved, that man will wish he’d never been born, I’m sure,” Molly says confidently. She levitates the tea tray to the table and sits back down. “Is Rose excited to be coming home?”

“She seems to be, though I don’t think she intends for it to be much of a holiday. In her last letter, she told me she’d made a practice schedule for her Quidditch training as well as a study schedule so she can be prepared for her second year. I’ve been informed that we’re going to Diagon Alley to buy her books early, so she can be ahead of her classmates,” Hermione says with a laugh. “God, was I that bad when I was her age?”

“You were worse, dear. Rose has Quidditch to keep her from burying herself in books, while you simply used your free time to create study schedules for the boys. I remember when Ron received them at the start of the summer and always used language that earned him extra chores.” Molly smiles at the memory and shakes her head. “It seems like just yesterday, really, yet it was so many years ago. Even with all my grandchildren, I still have trouble admitting my babies have grown up.”

“I think that’s just part of being a mother.” She smiles. “I find it difficult to believe that mine are both going to be at Hogwarts in the autumn when it doesn’t feel like very long ago when I was the one boarding the train. The years go so quickly.”

“Yes, they do. Moreso the older you get, it seems,” Molly murmurs. She sips her tea and looks at Hermione. “And is there any other news you wish to share, dear?”

Hermione shifts and takes a drink of her tea before she shakes her head. “Not that I can think of.”

“Ah, well. I suppose I thought you might finally tell me what’s going on with you and Teddy Lupin, but it appears that I’ll just have to wait longer.”

“What?” She can practically feel the color drain out of her face as Molly purses her lips. “Who told you?”

“You just did.” Molly sets down her teacup and straightens her shoulders. “I trust that you’re protecting yourself?”

“What?” Hermione cringes slightly as she finds herself struck dumb for the second time in mere minutes.

“Birth control, dear. You’re still young enough to be concerned about unplanned pregnancy. While I would love to have another grandbaby to spoil, I’d prefer that it be planned and not an ‘oops’ because you forgot protection.”

Oh, bloody hell. Molly isn’t sitting there discussing contraception with her as if she’s talking about the weather. This definitely must be a very bizarre dream. “Uh, right. Of course. I mean, yes, I’m protecting myself.” The fact that she just squeaked isn’t lost on her, which just makes this situation even more odd.

“Don’t look at me like that, Hermione. I had seven children, so I certainly know about sex,” Molly says bluntly. “I also remember catching Teddy’s parents more than once in delicate situations, so I daresay the boy probably inherited that randiness along with everything else, which is why I wanted to make sure you were being careful.”

“If this is a dream, then I think it’s time that I woke up.” She looks around but nothing changes.

“Drink your tea or it’ll get cold. Now, why didn’t you tell me? I’ve been waiting for weeks for you to ask to speak with me, and I promised myself that I’d not meddle, but I’m an old woman and can’t very well wait forever.”

“Weeks?” Hermione gapes at her. “But Harry and Ron didn’t even find out that long ago.”

“Oh? I knew before them?” Molly smiles smugly.

“How?” she asks again, trying to wrap her brain around this entire peculiar conversation.

Instead of replying, Molly points to the wall beside the table. Hermione glances to her left and her eyes widen when she finds herself staring at the Weasley clock. Over the years, it has grown and now covers a huge space on the kitchen wall. Her gaze rests on Fred’s arrow, which is permanently pointing at ‘In a Better Place’ before she notices that her arrow is pointing at ‘Burrow’. It takes a moment of reading to find Teddy’s arrow, which is pointed at ‘T’s Flat’.

“Did you really think I’d not notice how often Teddy’s arrow was pointing at ‘Hillside’ or yours was pointing at his flat?” Molly snorts. “I like to keep an eye on the family, just to make sure that you’re all okay, and certain things do become conspicuous over time. Not only that, but Hugo talks about ‘Teddy this’ and ‘Teddy that’ quite a lot. It didn’t take much effort to connect the two, especially after his arrow showed he stayed overnight quite a few times.”

“God. I didn’t even think---” She trails off as she stares at the clock. Teddy has had an arrow since Harry was named as Godfather, and hers was never removed even after the divorce, despite there being a time when Molly was distant while trying to deal with the separation. She sighs and runs her hand over her face. “Okay. Go ahead. I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?” Molly frowns slightly. “Do you need more tea? Eat another biscuit. You’re getting too skinny.”

“I am not.” Hermione glances down and sees definite proof of a belly and hips that are far from skinny. She looks back up. “Stop trying to distract me with biscuits, Molly. You can call me names, tell me I’m mental, or kick me out of the house. Just do whatever you’re planning to do so I can stop being anxious.”

“What names would I call you, Hermione?” Molly arches a brow. “Are people calling you awful things?”

“What? No. I mean, well, I’m too old to be involved with Teddy---”

“Really? Are there Muggle rules for such things? That’s quite fascinating. We’ve never had such rules here in our world. Of course, that means you don’t have to abide by them if you don’t want to, which is quite brilliant.”

“Stop interrupting,” she mutters crossly. “I’m wicked and immoral for seducing someone as young as Teddy, and it’s disgusting.”

Molly sighs. “If you would like for me to say such nasty things, I can, but I’d certainly not mean them.” She holds up a hand. “No, now it’s time for you to not interrupt. Granted, I was shocked when I first noticed the clock, and I assumed it must be faulty. However, I soon realized that it was indeed, working, and I had to seriously consider what I’d figured out. I’ll admit that I was disappointed when you and Ron separated, and I’m not overly impressed with the fact that he’s got a new lady friend that we _still_ haven't met even after several months, but what sort of mother would I be if I didn’t accept you, dear?”

“But when Ron and I divorced, you were so distant and blamed me.”

“I didn’t blame anyone. I was just so surprised. You two were always so happy, and I’ve known since you were children that you loved each other. It hurt to watch you both go through that mess, and I didn’t know how I was supposed to treat you. You’d become my daughter, after all, and suddenly, you weren’t anymore. For all I knew, you intended to divorce the family, too. I admit that I handled the situation badly, but I never intended for you to feel unwanted or unloved.” Molly reaches across the table to set her hand on Hermione’s. “I only want what’s best for you, Hermione, just like I do for all my children.”

“Now you’re trying to make me cry,” Hermione accuses softly. “I’ve dreaded telling you for weeks, since before I even knew what Teddy and I have isn’t just temporary.”

“Well, that was just silly, wasn’t it?” Molly smiles and squeezes her hand. “We mothers are resilient creatures, you know? It might have been a shock at first, but we adapt quickly and try not to judge. It might not be easy, yet it’s just part of our job. You know that, of course. You’re a good mother, too.”

“Thank you. I want to be a good mother, but sometimes I wonder if I am or not.”

“You are. The children are loved, and that’s the most important part of being a mum.” Molly tilts her head slightly. “Now, what’s this concern about being called names or told you’re crazy?”

“Ron said I was mental for dating someone so young and who’s so close to the family, and perhaps you saw his visit to Teddy's flat? And Ginny is freaked out, according to Harry, and even Harry doesn’t really approve, though he's trying.” She makes a face. “I nearly let Teddy go rather than face the problems we’d have to deal with by being together.”

“Ah, yes. Last week, right? Your arrows didn’t cross paths except at work,” Molly says. At Hermione’s look, she smiles sheepishly. “Oh, honestly. Arthur and I are too old to go out and kick up our heels, so we find our entertainment where we can. We were both worried something might have happened but then Friday night---”

“Right. We talked Friday. All night.” She can feel the blush spread over her face as she shifts awkwardly. “Arthur knows, too?”

“Of course. I rarely keep secrets from him and certainly not something that might come as a bit of a shock. As for what you were saying, I can understand Ginny’s reservation, but I know my daughter. She cares about you a great deal, and she’ll come around. Ron accuses you of being mental dozens of times a year, so this is simply just another in a long line of him not really understanding you or your actions. And Harry is a good friend who will support you even if it doesn’t make any sense to him. See, that’s what family does, dear. We might not agree, might not approve, might not understand, but we continue to love and support regardless.”

“I just---I didn’t expect this,” she confesses. “I expected to be cut out completely.”

“You must have a low opinion of me,” Molly says quietly. “It’s been a great many years since I’ve judged you based on hearsay or supposition, Hermione. I’d like to think that we’ve put that behind us by now.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve been so confused lately, and this relationship wasn’t expected at all.” She reaches out her other hand to rest on top of Molly’s. “I might not say it often, but I’m glad you’re my mother-in-law. Even if we’re divorced now and you do meddle.”

“Considering your own nagging tendencies and habit of interfering in business that isn’t necessarily yours, I think we can both agree to overlook my meddling,” Molly says with a smile. “When do you plan to bring your young man for dinner?”

“He’s been over for dinner before.”

“As Harry’s godson and as the son of two people that I cared about, but not as your beau. There’s quite a difference in title there, dear. Arthur and I are looking forward to playing the part of overprotective parents and fussing over you, so you very well can’t disappoint us. We’re too old for such things.”

“I notice that you dwell on your age when you’re attempting to manipulate us, Molly.” Hermione arches a brow. “If you start sighing and playing at being weak, I’ll be forced to do something drastic, like call a family meeting to suggest that you attend some sort of social club or a class on something fascinating like basket weaving in an effort to get your spirits up.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Molly says before she frowns. “Fine. You’d better not ever suggest that silly Muggle nonsense to the family.”

“Then you’ll stop plotting to make Teddy feel uncomfortable.”

“I’d never make the poor boy feel uncomfortable! He’s a clever young man and quite handsome. I can certainly see why he’d catch your eye, even if I am surprised you’re attracted to someone younger. I honestly expected an older man to interest you after you were ready to move on from Ron.”

“You’re probably no less surprised than I,” she tells her. “I really do like him, Molly. I wouldn’t be taking such a chance if I didn’t.”

“I know, dear. It’s why I don’t have such an issue supporting your choice, because I know you’ve probably thought far too much about it and aren’t acting rashly.” Molly pauses. “Do you expect for it to be difficult to date him openly? You sound worried.”

“I think a lot of people won’t understand or will be stuck on the age difference or the fact that I helped raise him, which I know makes it odd.”

Molly nods and pats their hands. “We Weasleys are used to people talking nonsense about us, so they can say whatever they want as long as it’s not to our faces. If they make the mistake of doing that, they’ll have to deal with us all.”

Hermione smiles slightly. “In this case, I don’t really think you can speak for the whole family. I appreciate the thought, though.”

“Unfortunately, you’re probably right,” Molly murmurs. “I assume that George knows. If you haven’t told him, he’s probably figured it out anyway. That boy is too clever for his own good. Does anyone else know?”

“Teddy and I just decided to stop keeping our relationship a secret, so we haven’t been out in public or anything yet. I mean, we don’t plan to send out owls or wear signs or anything, but we do intend to begin dating openly, once I tell the children.”

“It might be difficult for the children. It usually is when a parent begins seeing someone after a death or, in this case, a divorce. They’re strong, though, and they love you.” Molly picks up her cup and sips her tea. “I won’t ask any more questions because it’s obviously making you feel awkward to discuss your personal life with me, but my offer stands. I’m always here if you need an ear or you just need someone to help you kick some arse.”

Hermione blinks at Molly then laughs. “I’ll remember that,” she promises before she picks up another biscuit. “I suppose I can eat just one more before going to get Hugo and make sure Arthur hasn’t hurt himself.”

End Chapter 38


End file.
